Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) is requesting support to continue its participation in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). The goals of our participation in CALGB include the following: (1) to continue our strong contribution to the scientific agenda of the Group, (2) to continue our performance of pilot activity at the local level that can be considered for Group adaptation, (3) to continue our administrative support for the efficient functioning of the Group, (4) to sustain accrual in order to allow the rapid accumulation of clinical data and experience through the cooperative group process, and (5) to continue to provide data of high quality in a timely manner. Over the last grant period, we have contributed substantially to the scientific, administrative, core, and publication activities of the CALGB. More specifically, 4 RPCI members serve or have served as chairs or vice chairs of scientific committees; 18 serve or have served as members on 17 scientific committees; 7 serve or have served as study chairs on 12 protocols; 4 have protocols under consideration, and 5 have served as study co-chairs; 4 provide or have provided core services to the Group; and 7 have performed pilot studies that have led to the development of CALGB protocols. RPCI members have contributed to >50 publications and given 16 educational sessions. Furthermore, six members have administrative roles in the Group. RPCI also represents an ongoing resource of ideas for future CALGB science; RPCI has a vigorous Phase I/II program with many protocols potentially exportable to the Group. Accrual is customarily between 200-250 credits/year. Data quality and timeliness of submission has met Group standards. The campus spans 25 acres in downtown Buffalo and consists of 10 research and clinical buildings with approximately one million square feet of space. Statistics for fiscal year 2000-2001 include 8407 new cancer cases, 4000 hospital admissions, and 130,680 outpatient visits from patients in 42 states and 22 foreign countries. Both the inpatient beds and the outpatient centers are located in a spacious facility that opened in 1998.